Klown (creature)
Klowns, also called Killer Klowns, are the main antagonists in the 1988 science fiction horror comedy film Killer Klowns From Outer Space and its upcoming sequel, Return of the Killer Klowns from Outer Space in 3D. They are an extremely malicious race of dangerous aliens that resemble heavily mutated versions of circus clowns from another planet. Their mission is take over the Earth by trapping male humans in cotton candy-shaped cocoons for later consumption and encasing female humans in large balloons, which transforms them into female Klowns.http://killerklowns.wikia.com/wiki/Female_Killer_Klowns Concept and creation The concept of the Killer Klowns was thought up by The Chiodo Brothers around 1987. The concept, which many could consider to be frightening as some people suffer from xenophobia, the fear of aliens, and an even larger number suffer from coulrophobia, the fear of clowns, was turned into a feature-length film by Trans World Entertainment and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/killer-klowns-from-outer-space/ The Klowns first appeared onscreen in that film, Killer Klowns from Outer Space, which has gained a cult following over the past few decades. The Klowns are set to return in the sequel, Return of the Killer Klowns from Outer Space in 3D, in even larger numbers than in the original movie and with creative new designs. http://www.freddyinspace.com/2011/06/freddy-in-space-exclusive-scoop-on.html In 2006 SOTA Toys produced a Killer Klown figurine as part of their Now Playing movie action figures line. http://killerklownsfromouterspace.com/pages/merch.html Characteristics Appearance The Klowns have pudgy, wrinkled faces that have skin colors ranging from red, blue, green, purple, orange, pink, though every Klown is an overall shade of white. They have exaggerated, colorful, costumes adorned with stars, buttons, lace, ties, and balls of fluff. The Klowns have bright, spherical red noses that when shot, explode and kill the Klown that they belong to. Their hair color can range from green, yellow, red or orange. Powers and weapons The Klowns are equipped with ray guns that can transform people into cocoons of cotton candy. The Klowns then insert swirling straws into the cocoon and consume the victim inside. One Klown uses shadow puppets to amuse a small group of people waiting at a bus stop that would be impossible to create, such as a silhouette of the famous painting, Washington Crossing the Delaware, and a Tyrannosaurus rex with glowing red eyes that literally devours the group in one swift bite. http://geek-news.mtv.com/2012/10/02/blu-ray-review-killer-klowns-from-outer-space/ The Klowns also have acidic pies and guns that shoot popcorn, which transforms into infant Klowns. The Klowns also have the ability to jump incredibly high. Offspring The Klowns often sprinkle popcorn in different places. Over a period of time, the popcorn transforms into infant Klowns. The young Klowns, like their full-grown counterparts, have wrinkled faces seemingly painted with clown makeup. While mature Klowns have full heads of hair, infant Klowns tend to have more stringy, unkempt hair, which is often either red or green. The infant Klowns have a slimy-looking texture, sharp, jagged teeth, and heads that attach to a long neck. The offspring apparently cannot move from where they were born, and it is unknown how the offspring matures into a full-grown Klown, though it is possibly done via metamorphosis. Notable Klowns * Jumbo, the first Klown to appear onscreen, and also the first to be destroyed * Fatso, an obese Klown seen delivering a Valentine's Day card to a random woman, distracting her, and allowing him to capture her * Shorty, the smallest Klown, who has a small motorcycle and decapitates a biker using only boxing gloves * Rudy, the second Klown to appear onscreen, who knocks down many items in a shop * Bibbo, a Klown with a yellow mohawk haircut who delivers a pizza in order to capture someone, similar to Fatso delivering a card * Slim, a Klown that is able to kill people with shadow puppets and owns an extremely fast, hovering motorcycle * Rosebud and Daisy, two female Klowns possibly mutated from human females * Jojo The Klownzilla, the supreme leader of the Klowns, and the most colossal overall See also * Killer Klowns from Outer Space * Return of the Killer Klowns from Outer Space in 3D References External links *Official Website of the Chiodo Bros. * Category:Killer Klowns from Outer Space races Category:Fictional extraterrestrial species Category:Fictional clowns Category:Fictional demons